Batman : No Joke
by FanFicFan14
Summary: Batman returns to world and this time must battle his greatest foe yet The Joker and as all of this is happening Bruce Wayne also has to handle the arrival of Dick Grayson! Batman must defeat the Joker but can Grayson help?


The dark night finally meets his legendary foe the Joker and his accomplishes. As all of this happens Bruce is forced to take under his dark wing a teenage boy called Dick Grayson as the evolution of Robin begins the world suffers from the forces of The Joker.

Before reading into this fan fiction please note that most of the characters featured in the story are not of my creation and of other peoples.

The creation of The Joker has its many stories some say he was born this way others beg to differ but the real origins of the sick psychotic killer is really that Jack Napier (The Joker) started off as a low life thug for Gotham mobster Sal Vallestro. He was nothing more than a hired gun.

As Jack slowly drifted from organized crime and his sanity started to slowly drift as well, he turned to petty thief. It was that same petty thief that led Jack to the Monarch Playing Card Company one dark night. It was going to be nothing more than a simple robbery. Until...the Batman showed up.

Fleeing for his life, Jack ran across the catwalks to the chemical plant next door and, in a final desperate attempt to escape, leapt into a huge vat of chemicals.

When he emerged from the vat, his skin had been bleached chalk white, his hair had turned green, and his mouth was pulled into a hideously permanent red smile. From that day forward, Jack would turn the world into the same joke that the world had turned him into. From that day forward, Jack Napier was no more...he had become the Joker!

Batman is leaping from roof to roof chasing after a shadowy figure in a black leather jump suit, as the black suited figure lands from a far jump he crashes through the roof of an unstable building. Batman drops down through the wreckage hole and stands over the man.

'Jack Napier…you are under arrest' commented Bruce Wayne as he flung back his cape and reached for a set of cuffs.

'I'm sorry Napier ain't in right now want to leave a message' said the figure in a sly voice.

'Napier…you will come with me to the police station where you will be treated…cured…'

'Cured of what…I couldn't feel better baby!' Replied Napier.

'You sure don't look it' Mumbled Batman.

The Joker (Napier) leaps up and throws several sharp steel shaped playing cards at the Bat...Batman tosses the aside with his forearms then chases after Napier who has ran off into a abandoned office.

'If you haven't realized Napier your cornered…' said Batman with a cocky tone of voice.

'It's your fault Bat Brain and now you shall suffer' Responded Joker 'And IF YOU haven't realized you're screwed'

Napier flicks on the lights to reveal several stuffed animals each filled with explosives, Napier smiles then leaps up into a air vent just as the explosives go off, Wayne shelters himself under his black cape.

As the flames and fluffs settles on the now destroyed office Bruce pulls away his cape to see that Napier is nowhere to be seen. Bruce then notices the destroyed event and begins to think Napier has not escaped but is simply splattered across the walls. He stops and smiles but then fires his rope gun threw the hole in the ceiling and reels him self onto the roof and makes his escape before the fire engines and police officers arrive.

The next morning Bruce Wayne (Multi million air and of course Batman) wonders out of his bedroom with noticeable bruised ribs and a slight burn on his right arm. Wayne limps down the stairs and into the living room where Alfred has prepared breakfast for him also the television is switched on. Alfred helps Wayne to the table then notices the bruises.

'Wild Night Master Wayne?' Questioned Alfred who already knew the answer.

'You could say that…' responded Wayne as he grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels to finally stop on The News.

'TOP BREAKING NEWS! NEW GOTHAM LEADER OF COUNCIL MEMBER TO BE CHOSEN! AFTER THE FORMER ONE DIED LAST WEEK! WE GO LIVE NOW!'

Stood in front of a large red, white and blue podium is the president of Gotham Mr. Harvey Dent, he looks around the crowd for a few minutes then begins his presentation.

'Thank you ladies and gentlemen for all coming to today's huge announcement. Yes today will be a proud day for the history books but not with out sadness and before I continue I wish that Martin Montgomery best wishes as he passes into the after life Rest In Peace old friend.' Harvey takes along breathe before continuing 'And in replacement for the lost councilmen our new Council Chairman former bad guy turned good put your hands together for Jack Napier!'

The crowd of attendants clapped there hands as Napier wondered out onto the stage. This time Napier is not doning the white skinned red lipped smile he was mutated into but something different he has had his assistance paint his face to look more human and presentable by doing so making him look normal! Napier took a bow before the president then got on the mic.

'Thank you people of Gotham and I assure whilst I am chairman of the council nothing will ever harm this beautiful town ever again including the so called super hero Batman!' Announced Napier.

The audiences begin to boo.

'Ah you will soon understand as I will explain to you all. Batman yes he has saved lives in this town but in the process killed many more. Yes they may be villains but they have hearts and deserve a trial killing is no option for any man. Good or evil they deserve equality!' Announced Napier and in doing so sending the crowd into a round of claps.

Back at Wayne's Mansion. Bruce has just seen what just occurred and is enraged so much so he grabs his dinner and throws it at the Television causing it to fall backwards.


End file.
